dorefeldfandomcom-20200215-history
Amereaux Family
1200 - Present Day Before the birth of Henri Amereaux I (1197-1260), the Amereaux family had slowly begun to decline in power over the past two hundred years: although they'd never really lost any major wealth or influence, they were seen as less of a threat. However, Henri was determined to change that and restore the family to even greater glory than it had originally had, amassing immense wealth and wide lands through the use of their current expansive connections and strategic executions. This was not entirely new practice, however, although deemed somewhat unorthodox as the family had never performed such tactics on such an incredibly wide scale in the past, instead having preferred substantially more subtle moves. Henri married Marie-Magdalene de la Chapelle Aux Ursins, another young noblewoman, and the pair had their first son, Noel Amereaux (1228-1276) only a few years later. In a shocking turn of events for the family which had always prided itself on both its blue blood and wealth, their only child began quite the relationship with a young maid, and Noel found himself disinherited at just the tender age of fifteen, at which point his younger brother, Rieulle Amereaux (1239-1288) was already being groomed to replace him as future head of the family, despite only being four. After this point, nothing is known of Noel Amereaux, whilst Rieulle went on to marry his betrothed, Geneva Herriot. The pair were unlucky with children, to say the least. Rieulle Amereaux II (1260-1262) lost his life early, just four days before his third birthday. Their second, Henri Amereaux II (1267-1267) died within weeks and their fourth, Monette Amereaux (1270-1278) was dead by her ninth. Only their third and fifth children survived. Cunégonde Amereaux ''(1269-1319)'' and her younger brother,' Yves Amereaux' (1276-1323), who grew to become a historian with a strong focus on the classical era. Cunégonde married her husband Claude Tanquerel young, aged only thirteen, and the pair relocated to England, at which point they vanish from archives. Yves, however, married the daughter of his father's close friend, Annette de Longueville and had a son and a daughter, Veillantif Amereaux (1303-1350) ''and 'Blanchefleur Amereaux' ''(1306-1321). Infamously in family history, when he was seventeen and she fourteen, Veillantif defiled his sister. She bore one son from this union, who was then named Maximilien Amereaux (1320-1321), although he was considered illegitimate and, upon the discovery of this union, Yves called for the execution of both his daughter and his grandson. Surprisingly, nothing was done to punish Veillantif in turn, although he was quickly betrothed to his future wife, Gabrielle Guillory, who was aged ten at the time. After the marriage of Veillantif and Gabrielle, they had one son, Félix Amereaux (1344-1401). Félix was of little familial significance - by Amereaux standards, at the very least, he was considered dull - as his own accomplishments were nothing that hadn't already been seen. His own wife, Mathilde-Iseult Géroux, bore them twin sons, Zephyrus Amereaux (1375-1430) ''and 'Lucien Amereaux' ''(1375-1400). Zephyrus married his wife Helewise at the age of twenty-one, when she was fourteen, and together they had one daughter, Zephyrine Amereaux ''(1397-1498), at which point Helewise perished from the difficult childbirth combined with her already fragile body. Lucien, on the other hand, had married his own wife, Fleur Gosselin, a year earlier. Famous for being a great beauty, Zephyrus grew jealous of his brother's marriage and, shortly after the death of his own wife, challenged Lucien to a duel for Fleur's hand. He won, killing Lucien and soon taking Fleur as his second wife. Perhaps ironically after all the fuss that had been caused, Fleur proved infertile, and the couple never had another child, leaving the Amereaux line to pass down through Zephyrine. Zephyrine Amereaux was known for being resourceful in terms of extending family reach, and incredibly powerful, living to the age of 101, something almost unforeseen in such times. As one of the only two family matriarchs in the entire history of the Amereaux family '*', she was strict in ensuring any of their potential past misdemeanours weren't discovered, which certainly paved the way for the next generations of Amereaux to continue in peace. She married Dieudonné Nicolas, who, unconventionally, took her name after the marriage, and the pair had three children. 'Charlemagne Amereaux I' ''(1420-1500); Christophe Amereaux ''(1426-1480); and 'Aspasie Amereaux I' ''(1432-1491). In her youth, Aspasie chose to join a convent and never married, whilst Christophe married an Italian noblewoman, allowing the family to extend some reach abroad, although this was short-lived. Charlemagne, however, married Ambrosine-Giselle Lavigne, seventeen years his junior, and had a single son, Achille Amereaux (1463-1551). He died in 1500 without doing much to mark himself in family history. Both Achille and his future wife, Angadresma Labelle, were proficient when it came to astronomy and wrote extensively on the subject. Together, they had five children - Dionne Amereaux (1492-1539); Louise-Bathylle Amereaux (1494-1547); Odelinde Amereaux'' (1497-1568); 'Célestine Amereaux' ''(1497-1555) and Phélix-Laurens Amereaux (1500-1576) - of which Phélix-Laurens was the youngest and the only male. The other four were all daughters, all of which survived late into life and were carefully married off to ensure an efficient future spread of power and influence. Phélix-Laurens Amereaux is well remembered in Amereaux family history for being the first family member to raise various breeds of horses, a tradition which the family has upheld even through to the twenty-first century. Married to Louise-Madeleine d'Humerolles in 1533, the pair had only one child, Charles Amereaux (1537-1603). Despite living to sixty-six, little is known of his life, given that most traces of him were erased later on. Charles and his wife Angélique de Valois had only one child, a son, Maximilien Amereaux II ''(1573-1626)'' **. For whichever reason, Charles and his son were not on speaking terms for many years - some family historians claim it was due to disagreements regarding Maximilien's education - and, upon Charles's early death in 1603, Maximilien removed all records of his father's life from the family archives, outside of his name and the dates of his life. Alongside his wife, Melisende Clouet, Maximilien had three children. The first, Guillaume Amereaux (1591-1596) was a particularly sickly child who lived to the age of five before he lost his life. François-Henri Amereaux (1601-1692), was hence made the heir to the family name and enjoyed an upbringing alongside Louis XIII, marrying Anne d'Alincourt, a young foreign noblewoman, and having a single son, Louis-Phillipe Amereaux (1639-1712), who would later increase the Amereaux social standing tenfold. Maximilien's third child, Charlotte Marguerite Amereaux (1612-1639) enjoyed posthumous fame for some of her poetical work, marrying into the Bouteville family and eventually dying in the birth of her first child, Édgar-Barthélémy Bouteville. Louis-Phillipe remained at the court of Louis XIV from 1675 until his own death in 1712. Relations were already strong thanks to François-Henri's childhood friendship with the King's late father, and they were only increased later on, as members of the Amereaux family had always had a certain charm about them, meaning that further integration into the King's inner circle wasn't particularly difficult. In fact, relations were so strong that a betrothal was arranged between Louis-Phillipe's only son and the eldest daughter of one of Louis XIV's most intimate friends - the Duke of Villeroy - Madeleine Thérèse de Neufville de Villeroy. The marriage between Andre-Charles Amereaux (1679-1729) and Madeleine Thérèse was an interesting one, to say the least. Although the couple married relatively young in 1695, aged 16 and 29 respectively, Madeleine Thérèse's first four pregnancies between 1703 and 1711 all resulted in stillborns, save for the first, who survived only four months before his death, and it wasn't until her fifth pregnancy in 1713 that a child was born. Given that Madeleine Thérèse was aged 47 at the time, and that this was the only child who survived past infancy, the boy was named Etienne-Merveille Amereaux (1713-1800), 'Merveille' being the French word for 'marvel' or 'miracle'. For the majority of Etienne-Merveille's life, the Amereaux family lived within the extensive new estate that had been gifted to François-Henri by Louis XIII and built in subsequent years - an addition to what they already had. After the death of both his parents by the time he reached the age of sixteen, Etienne-Merveille was forced to take on the role of family patriarch a lot earlier than he had previously expected. He met and married his wife, Hildegard St Martin two years later, the pair of which had one son, Corentin Amereaux ''(1760-1838)'' who became a proficient writer during his life and who married his own wife, Clothilde Sartre, in 1805. Admittedly, there is little known of the Amereaux family members for several years afterwards, perhaps due to both Etienne-Merveille and his son's efforts to shield the family during the Reign of Terror. Corentin and his wife, in turn, had only one son, Maximilien Amereaux III (1807-1891), who might have been considered the only truly 'evil' figure in recent Amereaux family history. In fact, between 1822 and 1880, Maximilien Amereaux was considered personally responsible for the deaths of almost two hundred, which ranged from events such as the live burning of a group of servants in the family's employment around the age of twelve, and then later the straight murder of countless others, mostly women. Despite such events occurring throughout his life, there is almost no official record, and he was never convicted for these crimes. Maximilien continued similar activities for the rest of his life (there are plenty of stories and rumours, if nothing official) and went on to teach similar morals to his own son, Hippolyte Amereaux (1842-1889), who was born to him and his wife Joséphine Charpentier after a single year of marriage, although such values were not shared with his second child, Aspasie Amereaux II (1845-1867) as he did not find it worth showing such things to a simple girl. Considered a particular abusive and controlling individual - it should be noted that his own uses of torture or abuse were not solely limited to strangers and served as frequent punishment for his wife's own misdemeanours or whenever she dared speak - he eventually died in early 1891, easily outliving both his children. In 1875, Adélaïde Dentend - daughter of Jean-Antoine-Philippe Dentend, the illegitimate son of Louis Antoine Philippe d'Orléans, Duke of Montpensier - married her second husband, Hippolyte Amereaux (1842-1889). Hippolyte Amereaux was already a prominent figure by the time he married Adélaïde, with some suggesting that he may have been responsible for the murder of her first husband, Hervé de Sesmaisons, who had been in otherwise good health until the date of his death. (However, he was never accused of the crime, although it is unknown whether this was due to his personal influence or otherwise.) By the time of his death in 1889, Hippolyte and Adélaïde had had two children, Felicite Amereaux (1879-1912) - who was never married and died of tuberculosis at the age of 33 - and Emeric Amereaux (1877-1934), who first married Agrippina Delmont in 1884 and, following her untimely death just two years later, remarried to Victoire de Champagnes. The couple had seven children, of which only five survived childhood. The eldest of Emeric and Victoire's children - Charlemagne Amereaux II (1888-1950) - contracted scarlet fever at the age of eight, which greatly debilitated him. This put a damper on his betrothal to his maternal cousin Alice Brisbois (although the couple did eventually marry in 1912, both of their children did not survive past a year of age and Alice herself died during her second childbirth). Fearing for the risks of allowing the family name to continue down such a line, in 1916, Emeric appointed his second son Hannibal Amereaux (1890-1956) ''as the future family patriarch. Of the remaining three children, 'Suzanne Amereaux' ''(1898-1960) married Césaire Richelieu and enjoyed a brief tenure as the headmistress (ending in 1960 with her death) of her own school. Napoléon Amereaux, born in 1901, never married and spent his life in the study of herbalism, publishing various books on the subject. Finally, Denis Amereaux (1902-1949), the youngest, born in 1902, emigrated to England in the 1920s. After this, little is known about his life, although it is believed that he died at the age of forty-seven. Hannibal Amereaux was the man who formed Crown Industries in the early 1920s and, in an attempt to bring the family into a more 'modern' livelihood - although it was scarcely needed - first started selling real estate within Paris. However, it was his son Henri Amereaux III (1927-2015) that raised the company to its current heights, expanding their reach with his plan to add in the distribution of pharmaceutical goods, thus adding to the family's already immense fortune. Later in his life, Henri met and married the Olympic athlete Elisabeth Dupont, and the two were soon married. They had three children: Henriette Amereaux (1974- ), born 1974; Claude Amereaux (1980- ), born 1980; and Jean-Pierre Amereaux (1982- ), born 1982. Interestingly, although he favoured his son Claude as the future patriarch, it was he who later disinherited the man for his heavy gambling habits and, displeased with his other son for his homosexual lifestyle and choice to marry another man, making him unable to carry on the bloodline, chose to make his daughter Henriette the head of the family after his death. An avid art collector in later life, Henri bought a small museum in his late sixties in order to display the Amereaux Collection of art to the rest of the world. After his death in 2015, his entire inheritance passed onto his daughter, as did the collection of art he'd amassed, although the majority remains on public display. Henriette Amereaux hence grew up under the assumption that she would be unlikely to inherit a great part of the family fortune, graduating from school in 1991 and meeting and marrying American lawyer Richard Denvers in 1995 and 1996, respectively. It was on their several-month honeymoon travelling the world that she became pregnant with their only child, Maximilien Amereaux IV Denvers (1997- ) ***, who was born in September of 1997. Maximilian was homeschooled until it became time for him to attend Dorefeld Academy, where he was almost threatened with expulsion at least twice thanks to his bullying nature, although this never happened due to family influence. In his life so far, he has had two children: his son Robyn Denvers (2012- ), arising from an affair with an older student when aged fourteen; and an estranged daughter born to a French exchange student in June 2017. Robyn is the only child who lives with him and has been accepted as the future heir to the Amereaux Billions. More interested in music than anything else - although he has followed in his family's more elitist footsteps, if mostly for personal gain - Maximilian chose to pursue a career as a musician. After the release of his first and only album in late 2015, "Consent to Reality", he adapted his style and became a classical composer and concert cellist. [[ '*''' The other matriarch of the Amereaux family, Henriette Amereaux (1974-) was not born until much later, and was not born into the role, rather earned it after both her brothers were disinherited. ]] [[ ** Intriguingly, all who bear the name Maximilien in the Amereaux family have no siblings. ]]'' [[ '***''' Although his full name is Maximilien Amereaux IV Denvers, it is usually anglicised and styled as Maximilian Denvers. ]]''